Five times Magnus called Alec with pet names and one time Alec did!
by KDesai
Summary: Just what the title says!


**Hi friends! Back with my next one shot on Malec! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

FIRST TIME

Magnus woke up at the break of the dawn. He sighed softly and turned to see his boyfriend Alec, who was still sleeping with light snores acompaning him. His hand was on the older man's waist. Magnus smiled as he brushed off few strands of hair that covered his forehead. He loved seeing Alec sleep. He looked so peaceful and relaxed but he had to wake him up. Alec had an important meeting at the institute

Magnus kissed softly on Alec's cheek "Alexander.. ...Alexander wake up" he shook the boy lightly by his shoulder

"Mmm.." Alec snuggled deeper within the lavender sheets and pulled Magnus close to him, hiding his face under hollow part of the older man's neck and shoulder "Sleep"

Magnus chuckled softly "As much as I love to sleep with you, we can't. You have a meeting to attend"

"Five more minutes" Alec mumbled as he kissed him on the neck

Magnus laughed "Anything for you sweetheart"

"Sweetheart" Alec repeated mentally as he dozed off again in Magnus's arms

SECOND TIME

Alec was making breakfast when Magnus entered in the kitchen. He saw the boy was humming a song while his hips moved elegantly. He was currently making pancakes and Magnus saw some of the flour had covered his dark chocolate hair which made him look so adorable. He smiled "Good morning Alexander"

Alec nearly dropped the pancake from the pan "By the Angel! Magnus!"

Magnus walked stylishly towards Alec and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. He placed a soft kiss on the lips "Hmm...I loved hearing that line from you last night. How many times did I make you say"

Alec blushed crimson. He ducked his head "Magnus!"

Magnus raised an eyebrow "What? We had an excellent time last night when I was inside yo.." Alec placed his hand on Magnus's mouth. His blush deepened even more "You are shameless"

Magnus kissed Alec's palm "Shamelessly in love with you darling"

"Darling" Alec reapeated mentally as he ducked down to kiss his warlock

THIRD TIME

Magnus nervously paced around his hall. He was waiting for an call from Alec. The latter had gone on a dangerous mission to capture an upper hand demon. He wanted to go with him but Alec strictly declined saying he didn't want to risk him getting hurt. Now it's been more than ten hours and Magnus didn't receive any news on his boyfriend.

His nerves calmed down a little when he heard his phone ringing. He immediately picked up "Alexander?"

Magnus heard Izzy's distress voice at the other end "Magnus...we need you at the institute! It's Alec.."

"I am on my way"

Magnus opened a portal to the infirmary knowing that Alec was probably being treated. He stepped inside the room and gasped. Alec laid on the table with his eyes closed and a large open gash could be seen through his torn shirt on his chest which was bleeding badly. He rushed towards the boy "I need everybody out!"

"But" said Jace who looked worriedly at his parabatai

"Now! I need room to work" Magnus raised his voice. Izzy nodded and pulled Jace and other healers out of the room.

Magnus cupped Alec's face "It's going to be alright Alexander. I am here"

Alec's eyes fluttered open and he moaned in pain. With his blurry eyes he saw Magnus was standing next to him "Mag..nus..hurts"

"I know! I know...I will make it all go! Sleep my beautiful Angel" saying that Magnus pushed blue magic sparks on the boy

"Angel" Alec repeated mentally as he closed his eyes welcoming the darkness

FOURTH TIME

"I can't dance Magnus"

"Oh come on Alexander! It's no big deal"

"To me it is"

"Right and left then swing your hips...again right and left. Now that's not too hard"

"No"

"Two steps...please please"

"Fine! But I should warn you...get ready to say bye bye to your feet"

"Let me worry about my feet. You concentrate on me"

"I can do that"

"Thank you so much Precious"

"Precious" Alec repeated mentally as he concentrated on the man he loved

FIFTH TIME

Magnus and Alec sat on the couch watching their favourite mundane show. They had grabbed blankets and burried themselves in the soft fabric, their limbs tangled and fingers intertwined. Alec rested his head on Magnus's chest listening to steady heartbeats of his boyfriend. Every now and then he pressed soft kiss to his heart.

Soon Alec felt his eyes drooping. Magnus felt weight on his body growing heavy. He gazed down to see his half sleeping boyfriend and smiled "Alexander..do you want to go inside our room?"

Alec shook his head lightly "No..you are so soft"

Magnus chuckled "I am more than happy to be your bed for tonight. Good night Sayang"

"Sayang" Alec repeated mentally as sleep claimed him next minute

BONUS 1

"I will not tolerate that Warlock in my institute" Maryse raised her voice against her son

Alec gritted his teeth "And I won't appreciate if you say anything more bad about Magnus"

Magnus who had came in the institute to give a surprise to Alec heard this heated argument that was currently taking place in Alec's bedroom. He paused at the door regretting his decision to come and felt bad for Alec as he had to face his mother's wrath because he loved him. He peeked inside to see how mother and son argued and got ready if Alec needed to be defended

"What do you see in him anyway? He is filthy, has no sense of dressing, he lives to drink, he..."

"Enough!" roared Alec "Mother...Magnus is the best thing that ever happened to me! Do you even know how much he loves me? He says 'Sweetheart' to me when I wake up in the morning...he called me 'Darling when I made breakfast for him...he said 'Angel' to me when I almost died from a demon attack...he calls me 'Precious' when he is happy...he kisses me to sleep saying 'Sayang'...Magnus completes me mother! He is a legend"

"Alec.."

"Don't! I don't want to hear anything else. You have to learn to accept him..with me!"

Magnus thought his heart would burst with happiness. Alec listens to each word he says to him. Infact he loves them. He remembered them all.

Maryse huffed and walked out of the room not before meeting Magnus on the way and giving her deadliest glare to him. Magnus waved her goodbye and entered into the room "Alexander"

Alec turned around looking shocked "Magnus what are you doing here?"

"I came here to ask you out on a surprise date. But I see you were busy with your mother"

"Magnus...I am so.."

Magnus placed a finger on Alec's lips "Say no more". Alec nodded slowly

"So you think I am a legend huh?"

All the anger melted in a second and a deep red blush formed on Alec's cheek "Yes..you are a legend... my gorgeous warlock"

"Gorgeous" Magnus repeated mentally as he raised his feet to kiss the love of his life

THE END :-)))

 **Please leave a review if you guys liked it :-)))**


End file.
